Eva
by Saerwen07
Summary: A young physician gets the chance to leave her past behind and start anew. Will she find something else along the way? Love, friendship, and surprises lay ahead for Eva. The question is... is she prepared? Not series 5 compliant! Might contain some aspects of it, but this was written before series 5 aired! T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I want to preface this by saying I have no idea how often I'll be updating this. I started writing it a year ago and wasn't planning on publishing it until I got bitten by the inspiration bug again. As it is, I don't have a 100% set plan for this story, just a few ideas of what I'd like to do. So if you like the story, bear with me while I figure this out.

Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine get off my back.

* * *

Eva was making her way up the main streets in the town of Hymra. She had received a summons from the Lord there, when a young boy came barreling up to her.

"Eva! Eva! Guess what Eva!"

Chuckling at the young boy's enthusiasm, Eva knelt down to his level and asked, "What is it this time, Henry? Have the evil monsters finally fled from the stables?"

"No. They're still there…" his happy mood failing a bit at the thought of the ghosts he swore to all were lurking in the stables. He quickly recovered when he remembered the news he had for the young healer. "Father is having the King and some of his Knights at the house for the week! Isn't that exciting, Eva?"

"Yes Henry, that sounds very exciting," Eva said standing back up. "But we should get you home before your father sends out a search party for you. I'm sure he has a lot for you to do before his guests arrive."

Placing a hand on the young boy's back, Eva led Henry up to the large house at the head of the town. Reaching the front door, Eva knocked and waited for it to open when Henry turned and asked her a question.

"Eva, will you be here to meet the King when he comes?"

Laughing at the innocence of the boy before her, Eva crouched down to his level again before answering.

"No Henry, I won't be meeting the King. Your father is one of the lords of this land, which makes you the son of a noble. You may be like a little brother to me, but I'm just a common healer in town. I won't be asked to meet with the King while he's here."

Looking slightly crestfallen at the thought Eva wouldn't be there with him, Henry walked through the door when his father opened it and ushered him in.

Lord Derek has always been a kind man, especially after the fire that ripped through the town a few years before, just before Henry was born. So it came as no surprise to Eva when he gave her a wide grin in greeting and asked her to step inside the large house for a moment.

The lord's house was grand to be sure. Made of stone, and at least half the size of the town itself, it stood out as the home of a noble family. Not wanting to linger too long, Eva turned to the lord and asked what he required of her.

"I know you are one of the finest physicians in the country, Eva. Your family would be immensely proud of you."

Eyes immediately becoming downcast, Eva fidgeted with the silver chain around her neck, the small, clear crystal pendant pinched between her slender fingers.

Realizing the effect his words had on Eva, Lord Derek continued, "I was hoping I could rely on you to be available at anytime during his majesty's visit, should anything happen."

"Does the King not have a physician of his own traveling with him? I thought I'd heard his servant was trained under the court physician." Eva replied returning her gaze to Derek.

"He has been trained, yes. But just in case anything should happen, and it's out of his depth for any reason, can I rely on you to be of service?"

"Of course my lord," Eva replied, "just send someone to my house if I'm needed."

Eva went to turn away when she saw the lord look at her hesitantly, like he wasn't sure he should say what he needed to. Turning back to him Eva asked, "was there something else Lord Derek?"

"Erm. Yes. Yes there was actually. I don't want to make the King or his Knights feel uncomfortable during their stay here, so I was hoping I could ask one more favor of you." He still looked hesitant about what he wanted to ask, so Eva waited patiently for him to say what he needed. Though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"I was hoping you would be willing to act as a sort of… assistant to the King's knights. It wouldn't be anything extreme." He added hastily, "it would only be a few minor chores like making their beds, and taking their clothes to the washer's."

Eva had to bite back a grin at the man who helped care for her the past few years. She had a feeling he would ask such a favor when she realized he needed more from her than just being an on call physician. She was shy by nature, but knew how to behave around people of similar and different statuses than she.

"I would be happy to help my lord. Just let me know if you need help with anything else."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." He said waving off her offer for more help. "You'll be paid for your services of course, and I've also had a servant's quarters prepared for you, so you don't' have to walk all the way up from town everyday. They should be here in two days time, so if you could gather what you need from home, and help prepare their rooms, I would be most grateful."

"Of course Lord Derek," Eva replied with a small smile. "I'll be back by midday to help with preparations." She curtsied and made for the door when she heard a final "thank you my dear" from Derek. She continued out the door, and began making her way down the main road for her home, thinking of all that she would need to assist the Knights of Camelot for the time they would be here.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know!

K


	2. Chapter 2

While I've kind of edited this, I didn't look super close so ignore random capitalizations and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Merlin still isn't mine

* * *

The next two days seemed to pass in a blur for Eva. She went to her house to pack what few dresses and belongings she had, and returned to Lord Derek's home to assist with the ongoing preparations for the King's arrival. Before she knew it, Eva was standing just outside the house, surrounded by the other servants, waiting for their guests to appear.

Soon enough, the sound of several horses could be heard riding up the main road of the town. When they entered the gate in front of the Lord's house, all of the servants dropped into deep bows and curtsies as the men dismounted their horses.

Lord Derek approached King Arthur and gave a deep bow before declaring, "A great, warm welcome to the noble King Arthur and his brave Knights! I trust your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Indeed Lord Derek," The King approached Derek and shook his hand. "However, my Knights and I are quite tired from the trip, and wish to rest a bit before dinner."

"Of course, of course. Please allow me to introduce Eva, our town's physician, and she has most graciously consented to be of service to your majesty's Knights during your stay." Derek gestured Eva to step forward and, surprised at being presented so publically, she gave a small curtsy in greeting.

"Eva," the King nodded at her, "you are most kind to be of assistance. I'm sure my servant Merlin," he gestured to a tall, lanky, young man behind him, "will be most grateful to learn some of his duties have been lessened." All of the Knights gave a small chuckle at this, and Eva couldn't help the small grin that appeared when she saw Merlin's exasperated expression.

"It is an honor to be of assistance, your majesty." Eva nodded to him, her smile still on her face.

She then turned her attention to the Knights she would be serving, as Arthur introduced them: "this is Sir Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival." She gave them all a small curtsy in greeting.

"Your majesty said you were tired, so we won't keep you from your rest any longer. If you would kindly follow me, I'll show you to your room." Eva followed Lord Derek and the King, parting from them to lead the Knights down the hall, and up the stairs to their rooms.

"You can choose which room you would like, they're all set up the same way," she began. "The King is just up the stairs and down the hallway to your left. Is there anything I can get for you at the moment?"

The Knights all shook their heads no, and proceeded into their rooms, but Percival held back for a moment longer.

"The others will say this later I'm sure. At least Leon and Elyan might," He chuckled. "But thank you for what you're doing. Merlin has enough on his plate with Arthur, and I'm very grateful for your help."

Eva felt a light blush creep up on her cheeks at the Knight's words. He was handsome to be sure, they all were. But there was something about his sincerity that made him seem more humbled.

"It's my pleasure, really. Lord Derek has always been kind to me, so I'm glad to be of some service to him. And to you and the other Knights of course." She added on quickly.

He chuckled at her nervousness, and walked towards the room that still remained unoccupied. Before he entered he turned to her and said, "Just so you know, Gwaine can be a bit of a pain in the morning. Just open the curtains and ignore the cursing, and you should be fine."

Eva laughed, a large smile gleaming on her face at his words. "Don't worry Sir Knight, my father was the same way when I was growing up. I'm sure I'll manage."

Percival nodded at her in acknowledgement, and entered his room to sleep before dinner.

Eva turned and made her way down to the main dining hall to prepare the room for their royal guests, when she realized that was the first time she had really smiled in years. Shaking her head at the thought, she continued down to the hall and proceeded to ready the tables for the feast.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Thoughts on what you'd like to see? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I have about 7 chapters written for this right now. Assuming I figure out where exactly this is going, I'll update as I edit and proofread.

Disclaimer: Nope. Merlin is still not mine.

* * *

It had been three days since Arthur and the Knights arrived at Hymra. They would be staying for a week, so the King and Lord Derek could discuss some issues that had been occurring on the border, before making the 2-day journey back to Camelot.

Eva had managed to get a routine down with the Knights. She'd wake each up individually and leave their breakfast on the small table in their room, and come back for it a while later while they were out. She started with Sir Leon, who was always polite and gracious to her. Then Elyan, who was a bit quieter than the others, but thanked her whenever she left the room. Gwaine was a bit of trouble at the start, as Percival had warned her he would be.

She would open the curtains, letting the sun shine straight into his eyes, and the Knight would curse and gripe until he realized what was going on and who was in the room. Then try and flirt with her. He only did it to tease her, but this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Eva; she wasn't bad looking, but she never considered herself a great beauty either. She was of average height for a girl of 23. She was stronger than her small build would make one believe. She had long, straight, chestnut hair just reached her waist, a fair complexion, and piercing dark green eyes. Eva laughed at his jests, and shrugged him off, but he never failed to tease her when she entered his room.

Percival was quite different from his fellow Knights. They all engaged Eva in polite conversation whenever she was in the room with them for more than a few moments, but he was different. Even when she was only coming in to pick up his empty dishes from breakfast, he would ask questions about her. Things like growing up in Hymra, if she'd traveled much, or how long she'd been a physician for.

On the third day of his visit, Eva asked him, "It's not that I mind Percival," he'd asked her to drop the 'Sir' when they weren't in public, "but why are you making the effort to get to know me? You'll be gone in 4 days time, and likely never see me again."

He paused for a few moments before answering, as if he wasn't sure himself why he was trying to get to know the young physician. "I suppose I find you refreshing. It's nice to talk to someone new for a change," was his answer. "And I find you interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes." He paused, wondering if he should continue. After a moment he decided to speak his mind. "When I first met you I could tell that there was more to you than merely a voluntary servant or physician. I wanted to get to know the real Eva."

Eva could feel a slight blush rise up in her cheeks. She also felt a nervous tug in her gut at him being able to read her so well. Ever since the accident she'd put up a wall to keep people from getting too close, several walls in fact, and this man who she hardly knew seemed to be intent on breaking a few of them down.

"There really isn't anything special about me, Sir." She replied, using his title again. She needed to put that wall of formality back up; it made her feel safer. "I should get these back to the kitchens." she gestured to the empty tray in her hand.

Eva bobbed a small curtsy and quickly ducked out of the room, and made her way to the kitchen. After returning the dishes, Eva made her way to her room for some quiet before lunch.

Closing the door behind her, Eva leaned against the hard wood and let out a deep sigh. _What are you thinking?_ She asked herself. _He's a Knight and you're just a common, small town girl. Whatever you think you may feel for him is ridiculous._

She made her way over to her bed, and lay down on the soft pillows. A thick book lay on the table beside her. Her mother's medicine book.

He mother had come up with several of her own herbal remedies and treatments for various illnesses and injuries. Eva had even created some of her own potions and antidotes her mother had tested enough to add to the book. It was meant to be passed to her when her mother retired, and Eva took over as physician in Hymra, and she would then teach Brianne when she was old enough. As it was she received the book several years too soon.

She had let a few silent tears fall at the memories, when she heard Merlin knocking on her door, telling her lunch was about to be served. Clearly she'd spent more time reminiscing than she realized. Eva jumped out of bed, fixed her fitted green dress, ran a brush through her hair, and followed Merlin out the door.

Upon entering the dining hall Merlin turned to her and asked if she was okay to work, "you look upset about something." Realizing she still had tear tracks drying on her face, Eva quickly wiped them away, telling Merlin she was fine, and began to serve lunch.

The sadness was still etched on her delicate features, something one Knight in particular didn't fail to notice.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Wanne see me burn in the fiery pits of hell? Let me know!

K


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters are not mine.

A/N: Still debating whether or not I'm going to keep this up. Don't be too surprised if it disappears!

* * *

Percival watched Eva as she served wine to the other knights. Her sadness was still written plainly on her face, even as she forced a laugh at Gwaine's jokes and continuous teasing.

He was still trying to understand why he was so drawn to the young woman. She was truly beautiful, and the more they spoke, the more he wanted to know more. He wasn't usually so talkative either, preferring to keep to himself or the other knights. Eva seemed to be bringing him out of whatever shell he had been in.

He caught her eye as she moved across the room, he her gaze flickered away a moment later, a pink tinge making its way onto her cheeks.

"It seems you have had quite the effect on our dear Eva," Lord Derek said, pulling the knight out of his reverie. "I haven't seen her open up to anyone but myself or Henry for a very long time."

"Why is that?" Percival asked. "She acts as if she's fine, and fools most people, but it's quite clear she's not."

Derek hesitated, not sure if it was his place to tell the knight about Eva's past. It was really only a matter of time before Percival and the others heard the whispers that followed the girl around town, so telling him would do little harm in the long run.

"Five years ago Eva lost both of her parents and younger sister in a fire." Derek began.

Percival was taken aback by the admission. He had anticipated Eva had lost someone close to her, but not all her family at once.

"They lived next door to the blacksmith, and one strangely windy night his fire got out of control. The walls of their house were made of wood, the roof was just thatch, and there hadn't been any rain for more than a week. By the time they realized what was happening, the windows and doors were consumed by flames and they were trapped inside."

Percival knew what it was to loose one's family. The difference here being his had been stolen from him and he was able to take vengeance on the ones responsible. It's hard to make an accident pay for what it's taken.

"How was she able to survive if they were trapped inside?" Gwaine asked, surprising Percival and Derek with his presence. They then noticed the other knights around them had also heard the story, along with Arthur.

"It was my wife Vera, may she rest in peace." Derek bowed his head for a moment and continued. "She was pregnant with Henry at the time, and she was due to give birth any day. Eva had been at the house doing another check up when the blaze caught. As soon as the warning bell sounded in the village, the shock and stress of what was happening sent Vera into a difficult labor. She only survived long enough to hold Henry for a moment and give him a name. Eva didn't know until later that her family had perished in the flames."

"Does she not have any other family?" Elyan asked. "Anyone that could take her in?"

"No." A soft voice said from behind him, startling the rest of group. "I had an older brother once, but I haven't seen or heard from him in more than seven years. I haven't thought much of him since the fire."

"I am sorry, Eva. It wasn't my place to tell your story." Derek apologized.

Eva gave the man a watery smile, "it's perfectly alright my lord. The truth is far better than the whispers about what a 'poor girl' I am people seem to think I can't hear."

Seeing the sympathetic looks the men were giving her, Eva took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Please, don't feel sorry for me. I don't want anyone's pity. They're in a much better place now and I wouldn't want you or anyone else to think I feel otherwise."

She turned to Lord Derek, gave him a small curtsy and said, "if you'll forgive me my Lord Derek, I think I need to go lie down for a bit, I'm feeling rather tired."

"Of course my dear, go and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

Giving the men a final curtsy, Eva turned on her heel and exited the hall. She could feel Percival's eyes on her back until she turned the corner, and was gone.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want to throw me into the ocean? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope... Merlin is defo not mine.

* * *

When Eva woke the next morning, she could still feel dried tears on her cheeks. She stepped towards the wash basin and splashed cool water on her face to clear away the evidence. Looking into the small mirror on the wall, Eva noticed that the bags that had once been prominent on her features seemed to have gotten smaller. She didn't look as tired as she once did, and she wasn't sure why; she felt exhausted.

At that moment there was a soft knock on her door, and Merlin's voice called through the wood. "Eva? Are you awake?"

Eva then became acutely aware that the sun was much higher than it should have been when she awoke. She pulled her long, dark hair into a quick braid and threw on a clean green dress. Tying her apron around her waist she threw the door open, scaring the young man on the other side.

"I am so sorry!" Eva breathed out in a huff. "I don't know why I slept so late I-"

"Eva!" Merlin cut her off mid-apology. "Everything is fine. Everyone wanted you to get plenty of rest since you seemed so worn out, so I took over your chores this morning."

Merlin grinned at her as Eva slumped against the door, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't in any trouble. Seeing her breathing was back to normal, Merlin continued. "Arthur asked to see you once you've woken up."

Looking at him in shock Eva could hardly form her question. "Me? But why?"

"Not sure" he shrugged. "All he said was he had something to ask you, and that I should take you to see him once you woke up."

All Eva could do was nod, and she followed Merlin down the halls, fixing her messy braid to make it more presentable. She had no clue what the King could possibly want to ask her. He already knew her past, and she was surprised he was even interested. Not that she should be shocked, really. Word had spread throughout Camelot of King Arthur's kindness and generosity. Though in the several conversations she'd had with Merlin the past few days, she learned he could be a bit of a prat as well, which made her laugh. It was nice to know the King wasn't so different from any other young man when he wanted to be.

Her musings as to what Arthur would ask her continued to run through her head, even as Merlin knocked on the doors to his quarters, and showed her inside.

"Ah, Eva!" Arthur greeted her with a wide smile, "please come in and have a seat." He gestured to the large table near the window. "Thank you Merlin, that will be all."

Merlin nodded to the King, gave Eva a reassuring smile, and left the room.

Not one to sit in an awkward silence, Arthur started the conversation a moment later. "Before I tell you why I wanted to see you, I would first like to thank you for your service to my knights. They have all spoken quite highly of you, Percival in particular." He took a seat across from her, not seeing the light blush on the girl's cheeks.

"Thank you your Majesty," Eva replied with a small grin "I'm happy to be of assistance."

"Lord Derek has also told me that you serve as the town's primary physician, and have tended to some townsfolk since we arrived, along with your duties here."

It was true. A mild fever was making its way through the town, and Eva had been called away several times to tend to those her friend and assistant Moira couldn't get to. There had also been a hunting accident, and both women had been called to treat the man who had been attacked by the wolf he was hunting.

Eva nodded her head in confirmation before adding, "tending to the sick and injured was my mother's deepest passion, and it is a trait she passed on to me. It's a job I'm happy to do, no matter the circumstances."

"I'm glad to hear it." Arthur smiled. "Which makes what I'm about to ask you a bit easier." He got up from his seat and moved to the one beside her.

"As you may know, Merlin has been training under our court physician, Gaius, for several years now. While he does have some skill in the field, Gaius and myself have determined he needs an assistant with a bit more experience, especially as Merlin will be taking on a few more duties in the near future. So Eva, what I would like to ask is this: would you return with us to Camelot and be an assistant court physician?"

Whatever Eva could have been expecting, a job offer was not it. While she had been listening in the market for word from travelers of towns or villages in need of a healer, she wasn't thinking a position at the court of Camelot would be offered to her. She knew she needed to get out of Hymra in order to move on from her past and get a fresh start, but nothing had come along until now.

While her mind was racing, Eva hadn't realized the King was still speaking.

"You will be paid of course, and I know of a small house in the town that would be available for your use. But, please, take some time to think about this. I realize this is a big decision, just know that I've spoken to Lord Derek and he has given his approval."

Eva gave him a small nod and answered. "Thank you sire, but I don't need any time to think about it. I've been wanting to leave Hymra for some time, but I wasn't hearing of any work. It would be an honor to return with you to Camelot." She finished with a large smile.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, a grin plastering itself across his face. "We leave in three days time, can you be prepared by then?"

"Absolutely. I can't thank you enough for this your majesty!"

"Please Eva, when we're not in public I prefer my friends to simply call me Arthur."

Smiling a bit wider as his proclamation of friendship Eva simply said, "Arthur it is then." She curtsied to him, and left to pack for her new life.

* * *

Stiiiiill have't written past chapter 7... I'll be traveling for the next 2-3 weeks so I might write a bit more if inspiration strikes me.

Love it? Hate it? Want me eaten by rabid direwolves? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Merlin is still definitely not mine. Which is kinda sad cause those royalties would be SWEET.

* * *

Eva had been excused from her duties her last three days in Hymra so she could get her things prepared for her journey.

She'd made a copy of her mother's medicine book for Moira months ago when she had begun looking for work elsewhere. She knew most of its contents, and had even added a few remedies herself, but Eva wanted to be sure. She packed what few dresses and treasures she had into a small sack and saddlebag, and sold anything she didn't need or deeply cherish.

The day had arrived when Eva would finally depart her childhood home with Arthur, Merlin, Percival, and the other knights. She was already feeling a bit homesick.

She said her goodbyes to her friends and other townsfolk. She bid farewell to the house she called home since the fire, though it never really felt like much of a home. She said a tearful goodbye to Henry the night before, as he would not be awake to see her off at dawn. He begged her not to go, but in the end he gave her a long hug and made her promise to come visit him. There was only one more goodbye left to make. After loading her belongings on her father's old mare, Molly, Eva walked towards the town gate.

Dressed in her tunic, boots, and breeches for riding, Eva made her way to the small cemetery where her family was buried, several yards west of the town, bringing with her some flowers she had purchased the night before. Walking up to the small headstones, Eva saw the names and ages of her family carved into the rock.

Marcus 40

Cora 38

Brianne 7

Kneeling down in front of the stones, Eva laid the flowers on each of their graves.

"I guess I've come to say goodbye" she began. "I wish you could all be here to see me off. Even come with me if you could" she traced the letters of their names as she spoke.

"Father, you showed me how to defend myself and to be strong. I swear to you, I won't ever forget what you taught me. And I promise to take good care of Molly for you.

"Mother," the tears were starting welling up in her eyes. "Everything I know about healing I learned from you. I'll try not to let you down. You showed me how to be kind and forgiving and I hope I've made you proud.

"Brianne," by now Eva couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. "You were my baby sister. There was so much I wanted to show you and teach you. I wanted to watch you grow up, become a beautiful young woman, and stand with you on your wedding day." She choked back the lump growing larger in her throat, and continued. "I love you all so much, and I miss you terribly. I'll do my best to make you all proud."

Her breathing finally under control, Eva bent to place a kiss on each stone tablet before standing. "Watch over Henry for me. Keep him safe while I'm away." With a final glance at her family, Eva turned to leave the cemetery.

As she made her way back towards the town, Eva saw a tall figure standing a few yards away. She recognized Percival's form, and walked towards him, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. She stopped when she reached him, seeing his mind was occupied she waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry Eva," he began, turning to look down at her. "I lost my family too. Cenred's army destroyed our village a few years ago. I was the only survivor." He looked down at his feet, the grief written on his face.

Eva looked at him in astonishment. She couldn't believe this good, kind, generous man had lost everyone he loved. She reached out to him, placing a hand gently on his arm. He raised his gaze to meet hers at her touch.

"I'm sorry Percival. I'm so so sorry."

He managed a small smile and placed his hand over her much smaller one. "It's alright. I know they're in a much better place." He gave her a small grin, repeating what she'd said about her family only a few days previous.

They remained there for a few moments, just looking at each other; feelings of grief, comfort, and acceptance on both of their features. Realizing her hand was still trapped beneath his hand and arm, Eva quickly retracted it with a small blush, averting her eyes.

Percival's eyes, still fixed on Eva's face, broke the silence between them. "Arthur sent me to find you. We're ready to head out."

"Of course," she replied. "Let's go." He took a final glance at her and turned to walk back through the gate into town. Eva took one last look at her family's resting place, and followed Percival through the gate.

* * *

**HI YES READ THIS PLEASE**

So I see you all reading this in my stats, but I've only had a couple of people tell me they like the story and want me to keep writing. I'm not the kind of person who says "I want x many reviews or I won't post another chapter" but I also only have one more written. I also get people don't actually review every chapter of a story because that can be excessive. But if you're genuinely interested in this story and where Eva might be going plot-wise, review this chapter and let me know! Even just a "keep updating please" would suffice. I don't need paragraphs, just a little something that tells me people are reading this cause they like it rather than something to pass the time.

THANK YOU

K


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my children! Thank you to those of you who did review and asked me to keep updating this story! I did manage to get started on an 8th chapter, and I've roughed out a general plan for what I want to happen. PLEASE be aware that I'm currently on vacation, and when I get back to uni I have papers to write. The only reason this has been updated as often as it has is because I already had all of this written, it just needed editing. It'll be slow going from here on out sp be patient with me!

Disclaimer: If Merlin was mine do you think I'd be writing fic?

* * *

Eva was having trouble breathing. Gwaine was recounting the story of how he had been thrown out of a town called 'Redmihn' and her side was beginning to hurt from laughter.

"As I was running from the gate, I was pelted with shoes, bowls, anything the woman could get her hands on!" he laughed. "All because I hinted that the chicken was a bit dry."

"Gwaine, you don't know the meaning of he word 'hint'" Leon jested, still chuckling at his friend's antics.

Gwaine picked up a small stone and threw it across the fire at the other knight, Leon ducked just in time to have it graze his ear.

The laughter died down and the group settled into a comfortable silence. Merlin returned with some more firewood, and began making some kind of stew for their meal. Eva was fiddling with the bow Derek had insisted on giving her as a parting gift.

"_I know your father taught you how to shoot, and that you still practice from time to time. I just hope you only have to use it on the occasional deer or rabbit."_

He'd had it made for her too. Beautiful, lightweight, small enough for her slight frame, but still quite powerful.

"Are you any good with that Eva?" Elyan asked her.

"I'm not bad," was her reply. "My father insisted I know how to defend myself somehow in case anything happened to him. I always had good aim when my brother would tease me and I'd throw something at him, so my father figured a bow would be good for me," she reminisced. She rarely thought about her older brother anymore. "I used to borrow a bow from the guards since mine was destroyed in the fire, and I would go to the woods to hunt or just to practice."

"Would you show us?" Percival questioned. "There's still plenty of light."

Shrugging her shoulders, Eva stood, slinging the quiver over her shoulder. "Pick a target."

Percival moved to a large, dead oak, and carved a target into the trunk. Eva moved about fifty paces from the tree before she turned to face them.

She pulled and arrow and knocked it on the bowstring. Pulling it back, Eva took a deep breath and aimed for the target. On her exhale, she released the arrow and it stuck itself just off the center of the bullseye.

With a small smirk, she fired a second arrow that landed just above the first, and a third that stuck itself in the center.

Walking back towards the knights she saw their expressions were a mixture of shock and awe.

"You're a little better than 'not bad' Eva" Arthur praised.

"Thank you, Arthur." She grinned. Percival handed the arrows she'd fired back to her and they all returned to their seats around the fire.

"You might be more useful in a fight than Merlin here." Arthur laughed, clapping his servant on the back.

The exasperated smile that made its way onto Merlin's face didn't go unnoticed by Eva. During their travels, she quickly learned this kind of teasing was more than a little common. Everyone could see the two were the best of friends, despite the teasing and Merlin's role as a servant. "I have only ever used this for hunting animals, I should like to keep it that way if I can"

The rest of the evening passed comfortably. Eva ate mostly in silence, only talking if someone directed a question her way. She enjoyed watching the men around her tease each other and laugh. She watched them interact with great interest. She always liked watching people in the market, figuring out who was friends with whom. This was no different.

Gwaine and Merlin appeared to be very close; best of friends one could say. Leon and Arthur too, were clearly close Of course the latter pair and been fighting side-by-side for several years, so they would be. Elyan and Percival seemed to get along with everyone equally and would jump in to random conversations.

Every once in a while, Eva's gaze would lock on to Percival's, and both would look away quickly. She'd caught him looking at her a few times since they left Hymra, but thought nothing of it. Though she couldn't help but admire the knight who seemed to be breaking down her walls.

They continued to lock eyes and look away, until Eva's eventually began to droop and Arthur decided it was time to get some sleep.

They set up a watch (Leon took the first), and Eva rested her head on her cloak near the fire, pulling a blanket over her body. The rest of the men did the same, Percival and Merlin moved to her opposite side and rested there, as if their sleeping forms could somehow protect her.

With a final goodnight, Eva shut her eyes, and her last though before sleep took her was of a pair of piercing blue eyes.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Wanna pour molten gold over my head Khal Drogo style? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine.

* * *

Eva could not have been sleeping more than a couple of hours before she was jolted awake. Percival hovered over her, pressing a finger to his lips signaling her to keep silent. Her heart pounding against her chest due to his closeness, Eva did her best to silently ask him why. When he mouthed _bandits_ her heart was beating fast for an entirely different reason.

Grabbing her arm, Percival helped Eva to her feet, handed her her bow, and pointed to a tree not far from the center of camp. Clearly the bandits were not close enough to have properly seen them yet, but not far enough away for anyone's taste. Percival walked her quietly to the tree, and gave her a boost to the lowest hanging branch. Looking up to see she was okay and not about to fall, he whispered to her "don't use that unless you absolutely have to," gesturing to her bow. She nodded in understanding, drawing an arrow just to be safe. Taking one last look at her, Percival drew his sword and joined his fellow knights in their positions around the camp.

Not five minutes later an ugly cry came from the woods near where Elyan was stationed. Seconds after, ten or more men came barreling through the trees, baring ugly blades and even uglier faces. The knights leapt into action, their movements fluid, calculated, always striking with the utmost precision.

Eva looked down on the scene and saw Merlin doing his best to fight off his attacker, actually managing to knock him into a tree before Arthur finished him off. The other knights were faring better, the bandits having not nearly as much training or skill the fabled Knights of Camelot possessed. Blades clanged against one another, and more of the bandits were falling by the minute. Eva's eyes landed on Percival, watching the muscles in his arms and neck contract and release as he fought. It was then she noticed he didn't have his armor one. Nor did any of the knights for that matter, save Arthur who seemed to sleep in it. Dressed only in breeches, boots, tunics, and their leather jerkins each knight was open to being seriously wounded.

Most of the bandits had fallen, but the few remaining weren't giving up. Eva had yet to fire an arrow from her perch in the tree, as the knights were more than capable of handling themselves. She was glancing around the clearing, watching each of the knights take down their attackers. When her gaze fell back on Percival he was facing one bandit while another was coming up behind him with two long daggers in hand.

"Percival!" she called, just as the bandit he was fighting fell. Percival turned at hearing his name, but it was too late. One of the daggers sunk deeply into Percival's sword-arm shoulder, while the other cut a long gash along his left side. Pulling back the bowstring, Eva took aim and let the arrow fly, and it found a home just below the man's shoulder. With a roar, Percival plunge his sword through the man's belly, and fell onto one knee as the bandit keeled over, dead.

Climbing down from the tree, Eva quickly made her way to the injured knight's side. "Percival! Percival are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," he groaned, clutching his shoulder, "I'm great."

"Move over by the fire, let me take a look at your wounds."

"I'll be fine Eva." He protested, moving towards the fire anyway, the other knights and Merlin beginning to make their way over as well.

"You were stabbed through the shoulder, and there's a cut on your side. I can see the blood plain as day. Let me look at your wounds." Eva countered defiantly.

"She's right Percival, let her take a look," Arthur said. "We'll take care of the bandits. Merlin!" Just then Merlin sat up from behind a rock, clutching his head. "Were you sleeping? Or were you being your usual useless self?"

Merlin stood up and stumbled his way over to the group. "I wasn't sleeping."

"So useless as usual than. Glad to see some things never change. Well, for once in your life, make yourself useful and help Eva with whatever she needs will you?" As Arthur turned to begin moving the bodies out of view, Merlin made a face at his back, making Eva chuckle into her hand and Percival grin.

As the other knights were moving the bodies away, Eva turned back to Percival. "Please, sit down so I can have a look. Take off your jerkin and shirt too." Turning to grab her pack, she pulled out her satchel full of healing supplies. "Merlin? Would you get some water boiling? Then you can help the others if you want." Nodding at her request, he placed a small pot over the fire and went to help the others, leaving her to care for Percival's injuries on her own.

* * *

AN: I have had requests for more Percival/Eva moments. aaaall in good time my dears. All in good time =)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope. Merlin's def not mine.

* * *

Eva heard a quiet groan from behind her, when she turned she blushed at the sight of Percival's half-naked torso. She let her eyes rake over his chiseled chest, to the flat planes of his stomach. She knew he was strong, stronger than most of the other knights even, but seeing it for herself made blood rush to her cheeks.

_Compose yourself Eva!_ She thought. _It's not like you've never seen this kind of thing before!_

Forcing the blush away, Eva moved to kneel next to Percival, deliberately avoiding his eyes as they followed her movements.

Glancing at the gash on his side she was glad to see it wasn't very deep, and probably would not need to be stitched. The wound on his shoulder however, proved to be worse.

The blade had indeed gone in quite deep, and it looked like it had been twisted a bit given the torn muscle she could see. The good news was that it didn't look like any bone had been hit.

"How bad is it my lady? Will I survive the dawn?" Glancing up at him, Eva could see the jest in his eyes.

"I'm not sure sir knight, only time will tell." She joked back, turning to pull the pot of water from the fire. After dipping a clean cloth into the water, Eva pulled a small poultice from her satchel and wrapped it in the warm cloth. "Hold this against your shoulder while I clean your side, it'll help prevent an infection."

He took the bundle from her, their hands grazing for just a moment, but it was enough to make her heart beat a little quicker. _Stop it Eva. You're being ridiculous. _Shaking her head she grabbed another cloth, and began to wipe the cut on his side clean.

She felt him wince, then saw his hand clench. When she looked up at him she saw the pained look on his face. "Sorry, should have warned you that poultice would sting a bit." He just nodded at her, and let his muscles relax again.

After cleaning the wound, Eva determined it would not need stitching, just a bandage. Grabbing a jar and a roll of bandages from her bag, she opened the jar and scooped some of the sweet smelling substance onto her hand.

"What is that?" Percival asked.

"It's a salve my mother created; a combination of herbs, berries, and other remedies to help healing and fight off infections. Don't worry, this one shouldn't sting." She grinned, earning a slight chuckle from him. With faintly shaking hands, Eva spread some of the salve onto the cut, feeling his muscles contract a bit under her touch. Eva moved to wrap the bandage around him, and felt herself blush even more than she had upon seeing him shirtless. Wrapping her arms around him brought her in closer than she'd been to him before. She could smell the salve on the wound, but also a combination of sweat, smoke, and something else that had to have been uniquely Percival's. She glanced up once, just for a second and saw a slight stain on his cheeks as well. When his eyes made contact with hers, Eva quickly returned her focus to the task at hand.

She finished with the wrapping, a tinge of pink still gracing her features, and she moved to his left side to tend to his other wound. She took the poultice from him and tossed it into the fire, along with the bloody cloth. She rested her hands on his shoulder beside the wound, and felt his muscles contract beneath her touch.

"I think you might survive this, sir knight." She jested, trying to keep her calm, "you've lost less blood than I thought, but it will leave a nasty scar."

She looked up at him, and found his face painfully close to her own, a hint of a smile on his lips. "It's not the first," he whispered, "and I doubt it will be my last." He leaned in closer to the young healer, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach beat harder than ever. She could feel his breath on her cheek and his lips were nearly touching her's…

"All cleared!" Gwaine called, stomping back into camp, causing the two to jump apart. "And what pray tell is going on here?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Just wrapping up his shoulder," Eva said to him, shielding her blushing face with her hair. She grabbed another roll of bandages, and quickly tied off Percival's wound, pointedly ignoring his stare.

"Will he be able to ride today?" Arthur asked, making his way through the trees with the other knights and Merlin. "It would be best if we didn't linger here for long."

"If we ride slowly, and he uses his left arm as little as possible, we can leave whenever you're all ready." Eva said, packing her supplies back into her satchel. "I'll replace his bandages with clean ones when we make camp again."

"Wonderful! Merlin, pack up my things, saddle the horses, and get them ready to leave." Arthur ordered.

"And why can't you pack your own bags?"

"Because I'm the King, you're my servant, and I told you to do it. Hurry up."

With an indignant huff, Merlin set about his work, muttering to himself all the while.

Grinning to herself, Eva saddled her own horse, and put her belongings into the saddlebags, all while ignoring the stares of a certain knight with piercing blue eyes.

* * *

Wehey lookie here! Tis an update! I'm FINALLY done with papers and presentations, and I don't have to start revising for exams for another two weeks. In theory that means more time to work on this story. In practice... well we'll see how that goes. If anyone has any requests/suggestions for the story let me know! I have some concrete plans/events that will eventually take place, it's all simply a matter of when, but I'm open to suggestions as well! Just please, no requests for more Eva/Percival time! The placement for those moments are where they are for a reason, and I promise there is more to come! The nature of those moments well.. you'll just have to wait and see won't you ;)

Love it? Hate it? Want me to burn in purgatory for all time? Let me know!


End file.
